Dynasty Warriors: Shen Yi
by Taeyeon9
Summary: First part of a duology! Listen to the tale of Shen Yi and Diao Chan, the one to thaw the heart of the ice cold songstress. (OC X Diao Chan)
Shen Yi (沈義), at the age of thirteen, wore a black face mask and had two short swords strapped across his back, perched on a roof top, about to sneak in and steal from Wang Yun, the Minister over the Masses. Sneak in, sneak out with a couple of gold to tide himself over a few months.

His family had been city guard, killed by the rampaging chaos that the Yellow Turbans brought.

Thus, he had traded in the rest of his mother's jewelry, of what was left of it and had bought two swords, before tracking the Turbans that had torn his family apart and brutally murdered them.

Nothing was as intoxicating as fighting for yourself in a life or death battle. The adrenaline pumping through you, the blood roaring in your veins or the knowledge that you were about to kill or be killed. It was part of the reason that he had thrown himself into near suicidal battles against superior opponents, he had to be strong to live, of course.

That and he knew himself to be a battle maniac.

Shaking himself of the thoughts, after three days of observation he knew it was almost time for the guards to change shifts.

Seeing the door guards leave, he jumped down into the front garden before rolling to quell any noise that he made. Casting a glance to see he hadn't alerted anyone, he sneaked his way into the back door before knocking out two maids.

Casting a wary glance into the apparent study, it was filled with tomes and scrolls that he couldn't even begin to decipher.

Sneaking into another room, he let out a satisfied sigh as he saw a bed, snorting when he saw women undergarments on the four poster bed. Probably one of his concubines then, even though he was almost seventy. Perverted old man...

Opening the drawers, he furrowed his brows in annoyance when he saw even more women clothes. Had he strolled into the concubine's room and not the bloody Master Room?

Heaving out a sigh, he took the various pieces of jewelry, such as the tiaras, necklaces and pearls. Those would sell for a good price.

Just as he was about to leave, the door opened and he found himself face to face with a cute girl.

Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon, and her aquamarine eyes were tinged with surprise and alarm at seeing him. She was clothed in a purple halter top, black shorts and purple high boots, and had a whip in her hand.

He gulped. That did not look good for him, especially if her eyes were narrowed at him while brandishing her whip rather dangerously. His hands were rather full of stolen jewelry.

"Who are you?"

He cursed under his breath, he was going to have to drop the pieces of jewelry if he had to fight to leave, but there was no guarantee that he'd leave safely and it meant this trip was a massive waste of time.

He threw the bundle of jewelry in his arms at her, as her eyes widened and she ducked to dodge them, as Yi pulled out his twin swords and prepared to engage her.

The girl was quite skilled with the whip, but he had two weapons and as her whip entangled one of his swords, he let go of it and disarmed her with the remaining sword and sighed. "Let me go little girl, or I'll seriously reconsider killing you."

Her eyes turned terrified and she immediately screamed. "Intruder!"

His eyes widened and he grabbed her and jumped, tumbling into the open patio of the manor, as the guards surrounded him. That brat...

He was a battle maniac, but it didn't mean he was suicidal. He'd have to use her as a hostage to get out of here...

He cursed as Wang Yun came out, a hard look in his eyes. "Who are you, child? Tell me your purpose and I might even allow you to live."

He raised an eyebrow to project confidence, but it was truly the first time he was caught and he was feeling a bit scared. He held his remaining blade to the girl's throat, prompting the old man to shout nervously. "Don't do anything rash, young man! Let's keep our cool and talk over this peacefully!"

He sneered. "I don't think so. Let me leave peacefully, and I'll let this girl go. Escort me outside, and-" before he blocked an arrow that was aimed at his sword hand.

Snorting loudly, he laughed mockingly. "Seriously? I heard that arrow go off yards away!"

Murmuring under his breath so that nobody else apart from the girl heard him, he whispered. "Girl, I'm not gonna hurt you. Relax and as long as I'm out-"

He fell over, an arrow embedded in his back.

* * *

Diao Chan was looking terrified as she was held at sword point, yet she felt immensely relieved as he had subtly lowered the sword point a few inches as he murmured those words.

But suddenly he fell over and she screamed in terror.

Wang Yun immediately came over and shouted angrily. "Bring that boy to the execution-"

She tugged on his arm, eyes blinking tears back. "Please father, can we not treat his wounds first? He-"

Wang Yun hugged her tightly. "Are you alright, my dear flower? I'll have that boy hanged with his-"

"Father! He had a chance to kill me and he didn't! Can we at least treat him first then ask questions later? Please!"

Wang Yun struggled to contain his desire to kill the damned thief that almost had killed his dear adopted daughter. "Grr...Fine! Call a doctor! Treat his wounds, then we'll interrogate him!"

Diao Chan smiled at her father and took a closer look at the boy as the guards brought him to a guest room.

He seemed lithe and a bit frail, but he was well versed in combat if he could disarm her, as she had been taking lessons from private tutors at the age of eight. She rubbed her wrist at the pain that she felt as his blade tore her whip from her. But he was around the same size as her, so was he a teenager like her?

The doctor quickly came and treated his wounds, but left with parting words that the boy would take several hours to awaken.

She decided to sneak a look at the boy in the guest room and peeled back the face mask, boggled at the childish face. He couldn't look a single day over thirteen...and he was a simple thief that could disarm her?

Running a slender finger over his sleeping face, she snickered when he turned his face to avoid the stroke. She repeated the motion several times, giggling in delight at how he subconsciously avoided her finger.

Wang Yun came in, frowning in annoyance at his beloved daughter. "Dear, it's time for your lessons. Now get away from that boy...we don't know if he's an enemy or not."

She stood up and bowed. "Of course, father."

* * *

Yi woke up, eyes wide alert, nothing from what you'd expect of a child that was in slumber a minute ago.

"So, you are awake, child?"

The boy shrugged, scanning the room for any objects that he could use as a weapon. "Wang Yun."

Wang Yun laughed. "It has been a long time since anyone has dared to not address me with a title. Tell me, what was your purpose?"

Yi got out of bed. "What do you think, old man?."

Wang Yun raised an eyebrow, not impressed. "To kill me?"

Yi stood and glared at him fearlessly. "You're not even worth killing. Let me go now."

Wang Yun gazed at him, his eyes a steely brown. "I think not. I recognize you. You are the son of the parents who were murdered by the Yellow Turban spies, I remember them indeed. Your parents fought for the Han, and you dare raise a blade to the subjects of Han? That makes you no better than your parents murderers."

Yi snorted, a dismissive glance in his eyes. "Whatever. If you're going to execute me, I want a spectacular last meal."

Wang Yun looked at him sadly. "It shames me that a child of the Empire must be reduced to this...Oh, it shames me indeed."

Yi stepped back, wary of this old man. "Now look, you old fossil-"

"Oh, you!" The door was opened, and the girl stepped in, her aquamarine eyes filled with tears as she rushed to embrace him.

Shen Yi was completely surprised, and Wang Yun immediately turned his visage into a dark glare. "Diao Chan, were you eavesdropping?"

The girl turned and look at her father. "Father please, can we not take care of him?"

Wang Yun gaped. "What!?"

"What!?" Shen Yi was flabbergasted and repeated the same words as Wang Yun at the same time before ruthlessly continuing. "You what brat?"

The girl pouted at Wang Yun with a strong look in her eyes. "Father, please! He won't bring harm as long as he has a place to sleep and eat, right?"

Wang Yun deadpanned at her, but a fire was burning in her eyes.

He knew that look, and she was not going to be swayed. "...I don't like this, my flower. But...argh! Fine!"

Shen Yi had a complete hollow look in his eyes as he struggled to take in what exactly was happening.

The girl squealed and hugged him, almost purring in delight. "Yay!"

"...What the hell brat!?"

The girl took a step back much to Wang Yun's relief and curtsied, a small smile gracing her face.

Shen Yi was gaping a second ago, but now he was sucked into how much warmth and happiness that smile contained. He took in every inch of her face, her eyes, and everything he could sense from her.

"I'm Diao Chan, and I'm not a brat!"

* * *

 **\- 189 AD -**

Six years have come and gone since that meeting which changed his fate.

The rebellion of the Yellow Turbans was crushed completely, but a greater evil had arisen. Dong Zhuo, the 'Chancellor'.

Using the Emperor as a political hostage, he assigned himself as Chancellor and partook in banquets with his concubines every single day. No one dared to incur his wrath as he commanded a force over fifty thousand and at the front of it, with skilled strategists and warriors such as Li Ru, Hua Xiong, Niu Fu, and the greatest of them all, Lu Bu. His skill with his halberd, the Sky Piercer and the horse, Red Hare have earned him the epithet Demon God, rightfully so.

Shen Yi had seen him once and was unnerved by the aura that he gave out.

Sipping his tea, he was about to meditate before a girl barged into his room.

Rolling his eyes, he asked the unwanted guest. "What is it now, Diao Chan?"

Diao Chan, now at the age of 19, possessed incredible feminine beauty and grace, although he still remembered her as the snotty brat with teary eyes and an adorable pout. She was dressed in a purple sleeveless gown that revealed much of her legs and cleavage, although he paid it no mind. "Father is sad...and I cannot help him...what is the purpose of being a child that cannot help her parents? He won't tell me anything!"

He sighed. "The old man is strong...If Dong Zhuo can be stripped of his military, the old man can use the military to restore Han's empire. It's a matter of time."

Diao Chan rubbed her eyes. "I know, but still...It makes me sad to see Father sad..."

Shen Yi bit his lip. Not that he'd tell anyone, but the old man was his surrogate grandfather. "It's not like I can go in and assassinate him...If we only had a way to separate Lu Bu from Dong Zhuo..."

Oh yes, Shen Yi had never forsaken his blades, and Wang Yun had used him to eliminate threats that could topple the Han Dynasty. Yet Dong Zhuo with his bodyguard Lu Bu, was much too powerful to even try and assassinate.

Wang Yun, who saw his daughter run into Shen Yi's room with a sad look in his eyes overheard the conversation, a glint now entering his eyes...

* * *

Wang Yun stood under the moonlight in the garden, patiently waiting for his daughter's arrival.

"Father? You wanted to see me?" The alluring voice always reassured his heart.

"Yes, my beloved daughter...It is my final plea to you." As the words escaped his throat, he felt his heart break.

He had used trickery and lies to rise through the court, and had never felt any guilt over it. But now, as he turned and faced his beautiful daughter, he could barely suppress a pained wince. Was this the retribution from the Heavens?

Diao Chan rushed to embrace him, all decorum forgotten. "What do you mean, father!?"

Wang Yun sadly smiled. "In order for the Han to flourish once more, Dong Zhuo must be gone. And Lu Bu is his greatest piece. We must turn them both against each other, and both of them share the same interests. Women. You know what I mean now, daughter...My final plea."

Diao Chan was stunned. Of course she had to do this, it was the only thing that her father had requested of her. "Of course, father! Your whole life has been dedicated to the Han, and I shall do my part as well!"

Wang Yun felt a surge of warmth erupt in his feeble old body. This bag of bones may break, but at least the Han Dynasty would recover. He fondly patted Diao Chan on the head and both didn't say anything, remaining in that position until dawn.

* * *

Shen Yi blankly stood in the living room, replaying the conversation over and over.

That old man was going to offer Diao Chan as a concubine to Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu, all for the _better of the Han Dynasty_.

"No."

Diao Chan seemed surprised at his refusal, while Wang Yun remained resigned.

"This stupid plan has a hundred ways of how it could go wrong. Do not go."

Diao Chan tugged on his arm, a bit fearful. She had never seen this much raw anger displayed from Yi, only sarcastic, mocking words. "Yi, please...It is father's-"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't give a flying fuck about this fossil's wish for the Han Dynasty. This is dangerous, for you and for the old man."

Diao Chan grew angry herself. "Yi! It's the first and last request father has made of me! I must do it for him!"

"And what about your own wish? A songstress and dancer? Will you give it all up for this old fossil's stupid demented-"

She slapped him, blinking tears back as she furiously glared at him. "Shen Yi!"

Yi raised an arm to his cheek dazedly...before his eyes sharpened into a and his face morphed into a cold visage. "I see my words are wasted on you and that old decrepit fool. Truly, I wish you luck in your suicidal quest."

He turned and left, with nothing but his black cloak and the twin swords strapped to his back, with Diao Chan looking at him dazedly, stunned at his departure.

* * *

"Do you hate me?"

Yi retorted snappily, a dark gleam in his eyes. "What do you think?"

Wang Yun heaved out a heavy sigh, a pained look in his eyes. "Do you think I do not cry on the inside myself of what I must do?"

"You fail as a father."

The sheer contempt in his voice almost made Wang Yun take a step back. "I know...what will you do now?"

Shen Yi shrugged, a faraway look. "Return to my mercenary days. And if my luck holds out, get strong enough to kill Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo."

Wang Yun raised his cup of wine, a sad smile on his face. "She cares for you."

Yi sneered. "You old, miserable fool. What do you want now?"

Wang Yun's steely visage returned, the will of the Minister over the Masses. "I will die for this plan, one way or the other. You know what to do for me after that."

"I know, old fossil." Shen Yi snorted, as the venom in his eyes faded a little and was replaced with grudging respect. "Well then, farewell, Wang Yun."

Yi put on his facemask and straw hat, and left the tavern, with Wang Yun looking at his shadow murmuring in a broken tone. "Goodbye, Shen Yi."

* * *

 **-** **190 AD -**

Shen Yi cursed as he urged his horse to go faster. He had just received word of the battle at Si Shui Pass between Dong Zhuo and the Coalition Army, and he was rushing to see if the brat and the old fossil was fine.

Stopping at a high mountain pass, he saw Hua Xiong fighting a green clad warrior, wielding a long polearm and was slain within five rounds.

Lu Bu suddenly emerged, with his trusted subordinate Zhang Liao and Gao Shun by his side. Hu Zhen, Li Jue, Guo Si, Niu Fu, Xu Rong all emerged from the nearby foilage or from the Pass itself, looking grand and massive.

The rest of the Coalition appeared as well, Yuan Shao, that pompous idiot at the head. "Tch...Sun Jian, your forces will delay Lu Bu as much as possible. The rest, go through the sides and take Hu Lao Pass!"

Gongsun Zan snorted in contempt. "Hah! Lu Bu!? I'll take him down and bring more fame to the White Riders! Let's go, Yue!"

Gongsun Zan and Gongsun Yue charged, wielding their massive halberds and spears respectively. Lu Bu sneered in disgust and with a mighty yell, jumped and landed atop of Red Hare and cleanly shattered Gongsun Zan's halberd in two with Sky Piercer.

Gongsun Yue was quickly cut down, as Gongsun Zan quickly fled from the battle, Sun Jian and three green warriors all rushing to cover his retreat, as the others engaged Hu Zhen, Li Jue, Guo Si, Niu Fu, and Xu Rong to bypass them. Zhang Liao and Gao Shun remained at Si Shui Gate.

Yi watched in interest at how the three green clad warriors fought Lu Bu at once with amazing teamwork. Another warrior, with a long spear, armored in white rushed to fight Lu Bu. But at the same time, it showed off how powerful Lu Bu was, to fight off four similarly skilled fighters as well, truly proving how he was the strongest warrior.

Shen Yi's gaze turned cold suddenly, as he saw Dong Zhuo, Wang Yun, Li Ru, Li Su and Diao Chan appear at the top of the Gate.

A fire of hatred erupted in his heart as he saw how Dong Zhuo wrapped a flabby arm around the lithe, petite frame of Diao Chan. Others might not have noticed it, but he could see the revulsion in her body language, even as she leaned her head to his chest.

Dong Zhuo suddenly yelled. "Go! Kill them all!"

Every general under his command, including Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and the ones that were on the Gate charged and were now on the offensive.

His eyes widened as he saw Diao Chan cornered by Cao Cao and his bodyguard, a bald man wielding an axe.

He immediately rushed down, as Diao Chan bravely grasped her whip and prepared to fight them both.

Cao Cao smirked. "I remember you, daughter of Wang Yun. But it seems you and your father have betrayed the Han to save your own skin. No matter, I will kill you now."

Diao Chan gulped, not because of him, but at the sight of his bodyguard. He was massive compared to her, and the aura he gave out spoke of a veteran warrior, not unlike that beast Lu Bu. "I'm the Coming of Evil, Dian Wei! Now die!"

She quickly sent her whip at him, only to gasp as he jumped and cut the whip in two. "Hahaha, is that the best Dong Zhuo's whore can do!?"

He charged at her, and she jumped on her horse and tried to run away. Dian Wei sneered at her and threw his axe at her, eyes widened when Wang Yun came out of nowhere and took the blow.

Cao Cao's eyes widened in alarm. "Dian Wei! Niu Fu and Xu Rong are coming. We must engage them first!"

Dian Wei looked enraged at his prey being left alive, but left with a snort as his desire to protect his lord was paramount over everything else. Grasping a nearby's soldiers halberd, he prepared to fight off the elite generals. "Guh..."

Diao Chan quickly ran off to the forest with her father in her small arms, aquamarine eyes in horror. "Father! Father!"

Wang Yun merely smiled, knowing his time was up. "My beloved flower...You must live on! It was a selfish request of me to ensnare you and Lu Bu together...but it matters no more. The Coalition will destroy Dong Zhuo, yes it shall...I only regret I cannot live to see it..."

The light in his eyes dimmed, as the hand that stroked her cheek fell limply to the side. The scream tore from her throat. "Father!"

There was no response.

Diao Chan furiously wiped away her tears as she gently cradled her father's body. The one that had shown her kindness beyond everything, the most loyal subject the Han Dynasty could ask for, and the most caring father ever.

No more.

From now on, it was her alone. Her father's last wish was to rid the Han Empire of Dong Zhuo, and she would do exactly that.

A harsh steel replaced the gentle, caring look that was contained in her aquamarine eyes, as her heart grew colder and fire was extinguished, with grim determination replacing it. At all costs. No matter the price, Dong Zhuo would die.

* * *

 **Hiya guys!**

 **This is a pet project to just calm myself - I'm not putting any thought into this story, it's just to help me relax and soothe myself. I don't want to tarnish my projects with my frustrated mind, so I'm using Dynasty Warriors as a means to let out my stress and shit.**

 **But, being of the Chinese, there is NO WAY, AND NO WAY THAT I'LL EVER fuck this story up intentionally. I've spent about an hour thinking about the time periods and shit cause I didn't wanna fuck up.**

 **This is a duology, Shen Yi and Diao Chan through the Warring Periods, with his son Shen Wei and (?) through the Three Kingdoms era.**

 **Alright fuck this, 20th with new update of Naruto: Tenshi.**


End file.
